Expecting by btvsna
by TwiSlash Unveiled
Summary: Rose and Bella are expecting a new arrival in their lives. Warning: Femslash. Lemon ahead. Written for the Twislash Unveiled contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All references to Twilight are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**This story is the work of its author and not TwiSlash Unveiled. It has been submitted under the TU pen name for the TwiSlash Unveiled Femme Slash contest, but remains the property of the author. **

**Title ** Expecting

**Summary **  
Rose and Bella are expecting a new arrival in their lives. Warning: Femslash. Lemon ahead.  
Written for the Twislash Unveiled contest.

"Okay, ladies, focus. Make sure your breathing is nice and deep, nice and even. We want deep, even breaths so we can get lots of oxygen to our babies. Partners, make sure you're breathing with the ladies, supporting their backs, and helping them stay focused."

I smiled at Rose, rubbing my hands along her arms, as I breathed rhythmically in her ear.

"Just think," I whispered to her, "only one more class, then we'll never have to see this crazy old bat again."

Rose tried to stifle her giggles, but failed miserably. The old bat running the class glanced in our direction, but said nothing.

"Oh crap," Rose said around giggles. "I have to pee. Help me up!"

I helped Rose to her feet, and watched as she waddled off towards the bathroom. At almost nine months pregnant, she was big as a house. I had never seen her more beautiful.

A few minutes later she waddled back into the room, and we finished out the Lamaze class giggling sporadically.

On the drive home, Rose insisted that I pull into the Quickstop so she could pee again and buy a bag of Combos.

"That kid's going to come out a total junk foodie," I teased, reaching over to steal one of the pretzel snacks. Most of Rose's cravings had settled around junk food. Combos, Twinkies, those big cinnamon buns they sell at the mall. At least she hadn't been craving anything weird, like pickles and ice cream.

"What are we doing here?" Rose asked me as I parked the car, dashing around to help her out of her side.

"Your brother asked us to stop by on our way home. Something about dinner at your mother's Friday."

Rose rolled her eyes, taking my hand as we made our way up the front walk.

I hardly finished knocking when the door was flung open by a slightly frazzled looking Edward.

"Oh, thank god you two are here. Jazz is driving me nuts," he said, kissing both our cheeks as he ushered us in. "He couldn't remember what dessert made Rose sick last time, and won't let me bake a damn thing until he finds out."

He was walking ahead of us, speaking over his shoulder as he made his way towards the dining room.

"It was the custard that made me sick, Edward. I can't have eggs, rem—"

"Surprise!"

Rose squeaked and backed into me. The dining room was decorated in blue and pink streamers, little bottles and storks everywhere. The table was buried under a mountain of pastel wrapped presents of all sizes. Our friends and family were crowded into the small room, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

I kissed Rose's cheek, rubbing her arms.

"Surprise," I said.

"Oh, I have to pee."

Rose waddled off to the bathroom, followed by giggles. I tried not to laugh at her bladder issues, as she liked to call it, but it was so hard.

In her absence, I started greeting everyone who was there.

Alice, Edward's energetic pint-sized sister, bounded over to me, practically killing me with her hug.

"What do you think of the decorations?" she asked, finally releasing me so I could breathe.

"They're very nice," I said, looking around.

"Nice?" she squeaked. "I slave all day and all you can say is nice?"

"They're beautiful," I told her. She rolled her eyes at me, knowing she wouldn't get anything better.

"So, are you getting nervous, Mommy?" she asked, handing me a bottle of water.

"Don't know why she'd be nervous," Rose said, snatching the water and taking a sip. "She's not the one getting ready to push something the size of a watermelon out something the size of a lemon."

Alice snorted, looking like she shot soda out her nose.

"Please, could we keep the conversations about girly bits to a minimum?" Jasper asked, walking up to us. "Hey sis, Bells," he said, kissing each of us in turn.

Jasper was Rose's twin brother, and aside from their genders, they were identical in every way. They both had the same dirty blonde, slightly wavy hair; the same stormy blue eyes; and the same full, pouty lips. Edward and I joked that if we ever turned straight, we could just swap.

"Can we get her sitting down, please? The doctor said to keep the standing to a minimal these last few weeks."

In response to my request, the crowd parted, leaving us a path to a chair, which I helped Rose down into.

"There she is," came a loud, boisterous voice. Before I could turn towards it, I was scooped into the air and spun around. My step-brother set me back on my feet, kissing my forehead with a loud smack, and kneeled down before Rose.

"Hello, Mummy," Emmett kissed Rose's cheek. "And hello, my little baby," he said to her stomach, placing a gentle kiss there. "Dad and Rene are sorry they couldn't make it, by the way," he told us, standing back up. "I guess Dad has some baseball thing he's busy with. Hard to tell, though, I talked to Rene."

I smiled knowingly. My mother could be a little…flighty. It was sometimes difficult to keep her on topic.

When Rose and I decided a year ago we wanted to have children, we looked into all the options. We considered adoption, but Rose wanted the experience of carrying a child in her womb. We looked at the sperm banks, but we sort of wanted the baby to be a piece of each of us. Emmett, as the closest thing I had to a brother, gladly stepped forward, offering his stud services. He said that he would rather have Rose in the room with him, instead of his hand, a plastic cup, and a few old issues of Playboy, but after Rose and I cuffed him about his head, he insisted he was only joking. Emmett was very involved in the pregnancy, looking at the pictures from the ultrasounds, helping us decorate the nursery, and he was even wanted to be present for the birth. It made me happy to know that our baby was already so loved, even though it wasn't even here yet.

The baby shower got underway, with lots of cooing noises being made at all the tiny outfits and cute toys. Edward wrote a detailed list of who got us what, so I'd know who to send thank you cards to later. Emmett and Jasper started a mini war throwing wrapping paper back and forth, until Rose got hit in the head with a wadded up ball and threatened to perform a sex change on the both of them with cuticle shears. Alice had planned a slew of games, ranging from guessing the melted candy bar in the diaper (okay, gross!), to cutting a piece of yarn that would just fit around Rose's stomach.

When the party was over, I loaded the last of the bags of gifts in the trunk of our car, and turned to say good-bye to everyone. Edward forced a plate of leftovers into my hands, kissing my forehead.

"Make sure she eats some of this tonight, and not hot dogs or something." He cringed at the thought, possibly the most disgusted of any of us by Rose's eating habits.

"And call us when ya'll get home so we know you made it safely," Jasper added, kissing my forehead as well.

I waved, beeping my horn as I pulled out, and started the drive home.

That night, I padded into the bedroom, my hair still damp from my shower, to find Rose standing in front of the mirror door of our closet.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, coming up behind her and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm fat," she whined.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"You're not fat, honey, you're pregnant."

She just pouted at me.

"Rose," I sighed, turning her to face me. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. And this," I ran my hands over her swollen stomach, "makes you even more beautiful." I kissed her gently, tucking her hair behind her ears in the process. "Come to bed," I whispered, moving my lips to the spot behind her ear that made her knees week. "Let me show you how beautiful you are."

She sighed softly as I worked my lips along her neck, backing her up slowly to the bed. She stopped when she reached the soft covers, sitting down. I moved from her neck to her lips, exploring her mouth slowly.

The pregnancy had made her already full lips plumper, making kissing her even better. I would miss it, after the birth.

I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, causing her to moan softly, before kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I love you," I whispered, my lips moving against hers.

"I love you, too," she said, smiling as she ran her fingers through my hair. "So much."

I continued kissing her, running my hands along her back, massaging gently. I wasn't sure if the little noises she was making were because of my lips or my hands, but it didn't matter. I was bringing her pleasure, that was enough for me.

Once the muscles in her back started to relax, I dropped my hands to the hem of her shirt, breaking the contact of our lips.

"Lift," I told her.

Rose lifted her arms above her head, and I pulled her shirt up over them. I licked my lips at the site of her, almost naked before me.

"Lay back, baby," I instructed, my voice husky.

She did as she was told, her eyes never leaving mine.

Lying beside her on our huge bed, I kissed her again. Slowly, I worked my way down her neck, across her collarbones, and down her chest. I made sure to keep clear of her breasts. They had grown very tender in the past weeks, bringing more pain than pleasure. Besides, one shot of breast milk was enough for me.

When I reached the swell of her belly, I paused. Rubbing small circles over where our child lay growing, I began peppering tiny kisses.

"Hello, little baby," I crooned, earning a small kick in acknowledgment. "There you are. You've been such a good little baby, haven't you?"

Rose chuckled softly, running her fingers through my hair. She loved when I talked to the baby.

I placed another kiss where I'd felt the kick.

"Mummy and I are going to have a moment, so I want you to be a good little baby and cover your ears, okay?"

The baby kicked again, as though in agreement, causing both Rose and I to laugh.

I continued my way down Rose's body, pausing to nip at her hipbone. Finally, I was kneeling at her feet. Gently lifting one, I placed a small kiss at the arch, and began rubbing softly.

"How're they feeling today?" I asked as I worked.

"Not bad," Rose answered. "I was off them most of the day, you figure."

Her head fell back with a small groan as I worked my thumbs over the ball of her foot. I kissed her arch again, before turning my attention to the other foot.

"Charlie called when you were in the shower," she told me, sighing as I started rubbing her calves.

"Oh, what'd he have to say?" I asked as I worked the tension from her legs.

"He's sorry he couldn't make the shower, but he couldn't get off work. One of the deputies is out on paternity leave, and your dad had to cover for him."

I nodded, working my fingers down her other calf.

"I guess this is the time to have babies, huh?" I laughed.

Rose just smiled at me.

Satisfied with the job I had done on her legs, I dropped my lips to the underside of her knee, earning a small hiss from Rose.

I dragged my mouth up her leg, pausing to gently suck and bite along the way. By the time I got to the apex of her legs, Rose was trembling under me.

"Lift," I whispered again, hooking my fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulling them off her. Once they were freed from her ankles, I lowered my mouth to her sweet folds.

"Oh," Rose gasped, arching herself into me. I placed a hand on her hip, holding her steady, and slowly began working my mouth over her.

I kissed and sucked along her lips, earning little moans from Rose. I flicked my tongue along her clit, causing her to buck up against my mouth.

I eased a finger into her, sucking her clit into my mouth.

"Bella, baby, so close," Rose whispered, fisting her hand into my hair as best she could.

I twisted my fingers within her, giving her clit two more good flicks, and pulled her over the edge.

Licking her juices from my lips, I crawled back up the side of her body.

"Hi," she said, pressing her lips to mine.

"Hey," I whispered back.

"Why don't you throw your legs over here so I can return the favor?"

I smiled, and kissed her again.

"Who said I was done?"

I pressed a kiss to her shoulder, working my hands down over her body.

"Bella, please," she gasped as my fingers found her wetness again.

"Please what, baby?" I asked against her shoulder, biting her softly.

"You're trying to kill me," she growled. I laughed, thrusting two fingers into her and twisting, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"And why would you say that, love?" I whispered hotly in her ear, flicking my tongue out against the lobe. Rose just whimpered, reaching down to hold my wrist in place.

"Come on, Rosie," I growled. "Come for me, baby."

Throwing her head back and screaming my name, Rose came over my hand, drenching my fingers.

Rose was still panting heavily, her eyes wide. It took me a moment to realize that there was too much moisture covering my hands. Holy crow, Rose's water broke.

"Okay, okay," I said, starting to panic. "Um, let's get you dressed, I'll grab the baby bag, call your brother and mine, and I'll—"

"Bella!" Rose cut me off sharply. I looked at her blankly, was she in pain? "Go grab the bag and call everyone. I'm going to go shower."

I just looked at her. Was she nuts?

"Rose, no, your water broke, we have to get you to the hospital."

"Bella, my water _just _broke. I have enough time to wash this mess off me before I go into full labor. Now, help me up, please."

I helped Rose up and into the shower, then went to strip the sheets from the bed, tossing them into the laundry room as I grabbed the phone.

"Miss us already?" Edward's smooth voice asked through the phone.

"Her water broke," I said simply, grabbing the packed bag from the closet.

"Oh shit, seriously?" He didn't give me a chance to answer, though. "Jazz! Rosie's water broke!"

I heard Jasper's excited talking in the background

"We'll be right there," he shouted.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Edward corrected.

"Well," I said, putting the bag in the backseat, "Rose is in the shower at the moment, so if you leave now you'll beat us there."

"She's having a baby, why is she showering?" Edward laughed.

"You know Rose," I said simply, throwing a couple things into an overnight bag for myself.

"Yes, I do," Edward chuckled. "We'll call Rose's mom for you, let her know, then we'll head out for the hospital."

"Thanks," I laughed. Jo would keep me on the phone all night if I called her.

I got off the phone with Edward, and called Emmett, who offered to call not only Rene, but Charlie for me as well.

"Thanks, Em," I said as Rose came out of the bathroom, running a towel through her hair.

"No problem, sis," he said. "Oh, and tell her not to have that kid till I get there, don't want to miss the birth of my own child."

I got off the phone with Emmett and ushered Rose to the car.

"Okay," I said, pulling out of the drive, "let's go have us a baby!"

By the time I got to the maternity ward, Rose's contractions had begun.

"Ow, shit!" she said, bending slightly, a hand on her stomach.

"You okay, baby?" I asked, helping the nurse ease her into a wheelchair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that one just hurt a little more, that's all."

The nurse led us to a large room with a hospital bed in the middle. I helped Rose change into a gown, before helping her into the bed. One nurse strapped some sort of monitor around Rose's waist, while another poked her head between Rose's legs.

"Well, good, you're dilating nicely. You're about 5 centimeters along, so you're halfway there." She smiled, peeling off her gloves. "Can I get you something to drink, love? Apple juice? Some water maybe?"

"Water, please," Rose answered.

I simply sat, staring at one of the monitors. I'd heard the baby's heartbeat before, but somehow hearing it now, in this room, when I knew our child would be joining us soon, made it so much more amazing. I looked at Rose, tears in my eyes.

"We're having a baby."

Smiling, she took my hand, lacing her fingers through mine.

"We're having a baby," she agreed softly.

With a loud thump, Emmett crashed into the room.

"Good," he said, straightening himself out, "you're still pregnant."

Rose simply rolled her eyes.

"Of course she's still pregnant, you goof," I said, smiling at him. "Did you call Phil and Mom?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" he asked, walking to Rose's other side and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Dad says 'congrats,' and Rene says 'Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod!'" Emmett fluttered his hands around, doing a pretty good impression of my mother. Rose and I laughed.

The nurse returned with the water for Rose, and Emmett turned on the TV to some show about people messing up stunts. Two glasses of water and three trips to the bathroom later, Edward and Jasper finally stumbled into the room.

"Sorry we're late," Jasper said breathlessly.

"Jo," Edward offered as explanation. We all knew what he meant. You could tell that woman you had to leave for the hospital right that moment or you'd die, and she'd just go right on talking like you had all the time in the world. I loved her dearly, but she was not someone I wanted to talk to when I had someplace to be.

Nurses would come in and check on Rose periodically, glancing at the monitors, poking their heads between her legs, asking her how she was feeling. Although things seemed to be taking forever, the nurses all insisted that Rose was progressing at a normal rate, as evidenced by her contractions becoming more frequent.

"Ah ah ahhhh!" Rose screamed, her face contorted in pain. She was squeezing my hand so hard I thought for sure I'd have broken bones, but I didn't dare say anything. Emmett was holding her other hand, pressing a damp cloth to her forehead.

"Rose, baby," I spoke gently to her. "Come on, love, breathe. You're so strong, you can do this."

I glanced over my shoulder. Jasper was leaning against the wall, looking like he was going to faint. Edward just looked pale.

"Could one of you go get a nurse, please? I think it's getting close."

They nodded mutely before all but running from the room.

"Bella, baby, I change my mind," Rose whimpered. "You have the next baby, okay?"

I chuckled.

"We'll see, love."

She nodded, before screaming through another contraction.

"Well, let's see what we have here," the nurse said brightly as she poked her head back between Rose's legs. "Oh my, looks like you were right! Let me go get the doctor."

I smiled at Rose, kissing her quickly.

"Hear that, Rosie? You're ready, sweetheart. We're going to have a baby!"

"Bella, I can't do this, I don't think I can do this. It's so much pain."

I took the damp cloth from Emmett, wiping down Rose's face and neck.

"You can do this, Rose. I know you can. And Emmett and I will be right here for you the whole time."

"That's right, Rose!" Emmett said happily, tucking some stray hairs behind her ears. "You'll get through this, and it'll be a piece of cake because you'll have Bells and I with you and you'll know what you'll be getting in the end."

"That's right," I said softly, kissing away the tears that had started to form at the corners of Rose's eyes. "After this we'll have our beautiful little baby, and it will all be worth it."

Rose nodded at me, smiling weakly.

"Evening, ladies," Dr. Shipsky said as she walked into the room. She was who our family doctor referred us to when we first discovered Rose's pregnancy took, and we loved her right away. Short, with frizzy hair and kind eyes, she held our hands as she walked us through each step of the pregnancy. Spotting Emmett, she held her hand out to him. "And you must be Emmett, so nice to finally meet you."

Emmett looked slightly surprised at first, but shook the doctor's hand, smiling warmly at her.

"Like wise. We ready to have a baby here, doc?"

Dr. Shipsky laughed, placing her hands gently on Rose's stomach.

"It looks like we might be," she said.

Edward and Jasper joined us at the head of Rose's bed.

"We're going to go wait in the waiting room," Edward said, squeezing Jasper's hand and smiling at him. "Love you, Rose." He leaned forward, kissing Rose, and headed towards the door.

"Love you, sis," Jasper said softly, kissing her as well. He joined Edward by the door, and they gave a little wave before leaving.

"Okay, ladies and gent, are we ready to have a baby?" Dr. Shipsky asked as nurses bustled about the room.

Emmett and I smiled at each other, then at Rose. Leaning forward, I captured her lips in a brief kiss. She smiled at me before nodding at the doctor.

"Okay," Dr. Shipsky said, scooting her stool closer to the gap between Rose's spread legs. "Feet in the stirrups, good girl. Now scoot to the edge, just like that, and the next contraction that you have I want you to start pushing."

Rose nodded.

When the next contraction hit, I started to get frightened. I was standing on one side, holding Rose's hand for dear life, and Emmett was mirroring me on the other. Rose was bent forward, gritting her teeth, sweat pouring from her brow and mixing with her tears. The sound coming from her was a mix between a guttural moan and a scream. It sounded almost animalistic in nature. When the contraction passed, Rose fell back against the bed, panting.

"Good, really good, Rose," Dr. Shipsky encouraged. "You're doing so well."

I rubbed her arm, kissing her hand.

"Did you hear that, baby? The doctor says you're doing well."

Rose nodded weakly, then tensed as another contraction hit.

I was panting and sweating right along with Rose, chanting all the things our Lamaze coach told me to say over and over.

"Come on, baby, you're doing so well," I told her, rubbing her back. Emmett and I had moved, shifting so we were helping hold Rose up. We each held one of her hands in one of our own, and had our other arms around her back.

Rose screamed, pushing with all her might, and I worried she would rupture a blood vessel in her forehead.

"Okay, Rose, take a breath," the doctor said. "I can see a head; we're almost there, honey. Not much longer."

I wanted to go peek, to look at our baby's head, to find out if it had blonde hair like Rose, or brown like Emmett's. But I knew Rose needed me. I rubbed small circles on her back, trying to ease what I could of her pain.

"Bella," Rose whispered. Her voice was gravelly and broken, and it broke my heart.

"Yeah, Rosie?"

"Bella, go look."

I smiled at her, kissing her quickly, before going to look over the doctor's shoulder.

It was grotesquely beautiful. This part of Rose that I knew so well, reformed to bring life into the world. And there, in the center of it all was a tiny head, covered in blood and goo, and a spattering of fine, blonde hair.

I rushed back to Rose's side, kissing her before returning to my original position.

"So beautiful, Rose," I told her through my tears.

She laughed happily, but it turned into another scream as the next contraction hit.

Emmett and I were sobbing along with Rose as we supported her, encouraging her to push. Rose grunted, and the doctor spoke up happily.

"The head is out! I just need you to stop pushing for a second, let me clear out the airways, okay Rose?"

Rose nodded, whispering a hoarse 'yes.'

"Okay, Rose, one, maybe two more big pushes and you'll be able to meet your baby."

Where Rose pulled the strength to keep pushing, I'll never know. I wasn't even the one in labor, and I was hardly had the energy to stand. But with a final scream, Rose bore down against Emmett and me and pushed with everything she had left in her.

Then, out of the silence, came the most beautiful sound I ever heard: the tiny, high pitched cry of our baby.

Rose, Emmett, and I laughed and cried and hugged each other, peeking around our arms to see the nurses whisk our baby off to be cleaned up.

"It's a girl," someone announced from the other side of the room.

A girl.

I smiled at Rose, kissing her again.

"You did it," I said, tears pouring down my face.

One of the nurses stepped around us, easing a tiny bundle wrapped in pink into Rose's arms.

"So much hair," Rose whispered, running the back of her finger across one of the baby's beautiful cheeks.

"Just like her mama," I sad, tracing tiny fingers with one of my own.

Rose smiled at me, and returned her gaze to the bundle in her arms. After a moment, her brow furrowed.

"Is she supposed to be so wrinkly?" she asked the nurse, concern evident in her voice. The nurse simply chuckled.

"That's normal, yes. It should go away in a day or two."

Rose nodded, then looked at me.

"Go on," she said. "You know you want to hold her."

I took our baby into my arms, cradling her gently. She was heavier than I thought she'd be, and as her weight settled into me, the enormity of the situation hit me. We were parents. Rose and I were now responsible for this little life. We would teach her how to walk and how to use her silverware, we'd teach her the alphabet and how to ride a bike. We'd take her to her first day of kindergarten and watch her leave her last days of college.

Smiling through the tears clouding my vision, I bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I love you," I whispered, handing her off to Emmett.

I kissed Rose again, and watched as Emmett looked down at the baby in awe. Dwarfed in his huge hands, she seemed even smaller, but I had no doubt he would be gentle with her. He looked up at me, giving me a watery smile.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered, his eyes going back to her perfect face. He laughed. "She has my nose."

A soft tap on the door let us know that Edward, Jasper, and Alice were waiting to come in. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I waved them in.

Jasper went to look over Emmett's shoulder.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

"How could she not be," Edward said, placing his head next to Jasper's so he could see as well. "Look at her parents."

Rose and I smiled at them.

"What are you naming her," Alice asked, taking a seat next to me on Rose's bed.

"Elizabeth Marie," Rose answered. "Both of our middle names."

If it had been a boy we had decided Clifford Ernest, after each of our father's middle names. I was very glad we had a girl.

Everyone took turns holding Elizabeth, until the nurse came in and swept her away for her first bath.

Rose was moved into another room, and I was allowed to stay with her. I sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Rose's feet and watching as Elizabeth's tiny lips suckled Rose, her eyes scrunched tight together.

Rose was staring intently into Elizabeth's face, rocking gently side to side as our baby nursed. Running a hand over Elizabeth's hair, Rose sighed softly.

"What?" I asked, switching to the other foot.

"I just can't believe she's finally here. That tomorrow we'll be bringing her home."

Rose took Elizabeth's tiny hand between her thumb and first finger, rubbing gently.

"I can't believe that nine months ago she was just this tiny cluster of cells, nothing more than a blip on the ultrasound. If the tech hadn't circled where she was, I wouldn't have even noticed her. And now…" Her voice trailed off, and I knew exactly what she meant. Now, there was no way we'd ever go without noticing her.

I looked at Elizabeth. She had stopped sucking, her mouth falling open slightly, and her breathing even.

"I think she's asleep," I said quietly.

Rose looked down at her and smiled.

"I think you're right."

I stood up, gently removing Elizabeth from Rose's arms, and placed her in the little bassinette the hospital provided. She scrunched her face up and stretched her arms out, but other wise showed no notice that she had been moved. Bending over, I gently kissed her forehead before turning to sit next to Rose.

"How're you feeling?" I asked her, rubbing her arms.

"Like I just gave birth." She smiled, resting her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on top of hers.

"I'm sore," she said, "but that's to be expected, isn't it? Otherwise I'm fine. And it was worth it, anyway." She smiled at Elizabeth's sleeping form.

The next morning, Rose nursed Elizabeth, then I changed her diaper and dressed her in her "I love my mommies" onesie Alice bought her. After a quick check done by the nurses to make sure Elizabeth wasn't jaundice and that she was doing everything an infant of her age should be, Rose and Elizabeth were loaded in a wheelchair and we were leaving the hospital.

The whole drive home, Rose kept turning in her seat to watch Elizabeth sleep in the car seat. Every once in a while she'd reach out for my hand, squeeze it, sigh, then turn back to Elizabeth. I had to hold back my giggles.

Parking the car, I helped Rose out, grabbed all the bags, and unhooked the car seat so Rose could carry it into the house. Unlocking the door, I looked down at Elizabeth, still asleep.

"Welcome home, Elizabeth," I whispered to her.


	2. VOTING IS OPEN!

**It's that time!**

**TwiSlash Unveiled's FemSlash Contest**

**is now closed **

**and voting is now open. **

**Visit the TwiSlash Unveiled profile on Fanfiction . net**

**and **

**support your favorite Girly Love Story!**

**What's next in TwiSlash Unveiled's quest for great new slash stories?**

**POLYAMORY!**

**That's right. TwiSlash Unveiled wants you to start working on your story ideas for One Shots with 3, 4 or MORE Twilight characters!**


	3. And the Winner is

**And the winner is...**

**BUNNY RANCH BY SASSYGEMINI_MOM!**

**Please visit TwiSlash Unveiled to see the winners, their banners and what's up next in the TU contest universe!**

**All stories posted are the property of their owners and all the authors are now permitted to post their stories on their individual profiles. I want to thank each and every contestant, voter and TwiSlash fan that has supported us throughout this contest and we hope to see you back soon. Below are the stories and their respective authors. **

1 Bunny Ranch SassyGemini_Mom .net/u/1653494/SassyGemini_Mom

2 Her Sunrise Eyes ManiacalMuse .net/~maniacalmuse

3 Acceptance MsKathy .net/u/1691296/

3 and (C) I am straight ForksReverie .net/~forksreverie

4 My Sweet Revenge AHelm .net/u/1692373/

6 Expecting btvsna .net/~btvsna

7 Pink Lip Gloss ceci9293 .net/u/1792087/ceci9293

8 Unexpected Love Dizzygrl28 .net/u/1761486/

9 The Bridge to Burdalane beth bluth .net/u/1704088/beth_bluth

10 How Many? MsKathy .net/u/1691296/

11 Spice It Up Rosalynn .net/u/1677777/


End file.
